


lets just talk this out

by orphan_account



Series: did i find you, or did you find me? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surprisingly, Dick stops by.Jason helps him talk some things out.





	lets just talk this out

It comes as a surprise that, after Jason's had lunch and spent his time feeding Eijaz, Dick shows up. It's a surprise because Jason hasn't had time to think over what he's doing, and that means that he's going to be stumbling over his words when he's questioned. 

Except, he isn't, not at first. Dick shows up, ruffles his hair and greets him the same way he usually does, and then leans down to wave at Eijaz in the highchair. Eijaz, the cute little infant he is, stares with round eyes, hand pressing to Dick's cheek. He makes a noise – that's the only way Jason can describe it – of amusement. 

“Aw, Little Wing!” Dick says brightly, and puts a hand onto Eijaz’s. “He's cute. I should just take him for myself.” 

“No!” objects Jason quickly, moving to protectively slide the highchair closer to him. “You, uh, can't. Who told you about him? Why aren't you asking me eighteen different questions?”

Dick snorts and waves the question off. “Bruce called,” he says. “Earlier this morning. 'Dick, Jason adopted a baby!’” He coos and taps Eijaz’s cheek. “I'm offering right here, right now, to be designated babysitter. I will do it for free if you need me to. He's so cute.” 

“His name is Eijaz.” Jason says tentatively. “I named him Eijaz.”

“So, are you going to like, legally adopt him?” presses Dick. “Eijaz Richard Todd is a great full name, if you're wondering, Jason.” He flutters his eyelashes teasingly, and then gives a little grin.

Jason's flustered. He's been thinking, wondering if Bruce is okay with it, and if he is, wouldn't they call him a Wayne?

He doesn't need all these complications right now. He bends down to grab Eijaz, and hoists him into his arms, mumbling some comforting things as he bounces him slightly. 

“Jason is the best dad.” Dick whispers from where he's standing. “I'm gonna get you a mug. Best dad, Jason, ten outta ten, would dad again.” 

Jason blinks, quickly, a couple times, before he stares to the other man with an incredulous expression. “That's the weirdest thing you have ever said.” 

Dick snaps his fingers. “True that.” he says. “Now, uhm, where's Damian?”

“Dunno. Hasn't been here all weekend.” Jason lifts his head slightly and cocks a brow at the man. “Do you need something? I'm sure B could help you out.”

“Need to work something out with him.” Dick admits, and then shifts.

It's then that Jason's mouth parts. “Oh.” he utters. “Oh, Dickie, boy, you've gotten yourself into a world of trouble.” 

Dick gives a whine and sits down, leans his head back and looks at the ceiling. “I know, Jay. But he's legal now,” he says. “And really, really damn pretty. You should see him. Oh my God. I… Somewhere along the lines, I kinda started to feel like this, and it felt so wrong that it made me feel right. Like the puzzle pieces were clicking together finally.”

Eijaz starts to cry. It's the sound that makes Jason want to absolutely burst out into tears, because after getting up about six times last night because the poor kid was frightened about his surroundings, he felt like an actual zombie. So Eijaz needing him so he could stop crying again made him totally want to cry too, although he wouldn't, for a lot of reasons.

“Are you gonna stand there?” Dick asks in amusement, and moves to take Eijaz from Jason's arms, cooing at him in a bright way – it has to be something only Dick can do, talking to babies like he understands what they gurgle back.

“I get that.” Jason whispers after a moment, looking to Dick. “I know you're crazy, but I get that stupid puzzle metaphor, Grayson.”

“Not so crazy if you understand.” Dick teased, still holding a now close to sleeping Eijaz. “I do tend to accidentally have my moments of wisdom, you know.”

Jason laughed. It wasn't bitter, or sarcastic – he was actually laughing as he gave a little push to the other man's side with his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Looks like we gotta wait ten years for the next moment, huh?”

Dick gave a little smile. “Looks like it.”


End file.
